Love Pulls Through Crazy Revenge
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Zuko dumps Mai and falls quickly in love with Katara, the new girl at school. What does Mai do to get revenge at Katara? What's Azula's part in it? Read to find out! Zutara
1. Chapter 1: Quick Crush

Hi, I'm Ruby of Raven and I don't own any part of the Avatar the Last Airbender cast.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quick Crush**

"Katara! It's the first day at our new school! Can you believe it?", my brother Sokka said as we went up the steps to the high school. I just rolled my eyes at him. _'I just hope there is cute boys at this school. I also hope no boys I date want sex with me with in the first two weeks of our relationship because I've dated boys like that and lets just say they're also major stalkers. Well, I'm away from them now. Thank God,'_ I thought to myself.

We finally made it inside the school and me and Sokka decided to find our lockers and classes by our selves. So we said our good byes and went on our merry way. After I found my locker, I set out to find my first class, Math.

I started to get lost. This high school was a bit of a maze to me. Finally someone tapped me on the shoulder, probably to ask if they could help me find my next class because I look lost. I turned around to find a girl, about my age with long brown hair tied back into a long braid going down her back, staring at me. She said, "You look lost. Mind if I help you find your class?" I just nodded. "Let me see your schedule." I handed it over. She looked at it and a smile appeared on her face. " I've got Math too! So you can just follow me. Oh! By the way, my name is Ty Lee."

"My name is Katara."

Ty Lee looked back at my schedule and said, "You have all of my classes except my pressure point class."

"What class is that?" _'I've never heard of it before.'_

"Oh, it's a martial arts styled thing that I can do. You see, some people here can't bend and this is a school that you have to have something that they're really good at to be accepted. Like if you're good with swords, knifes, or a type of martial art style then you would be accepted."

"So how many of these special classes can you take at once?", I said now interested.

"Well, the only person I know who has more than two is my friends brother. No one I know of does more than him. But you'll meet him at lunch or in class."

"That's interesting." _'I wonder who her friends brother is?'_

Before I could ask, Ty Lee said, "Oh, look we're here." With that said, she dragged me into the class room. We found two empty seats next to each other and sat down.

The class ended before I knew it, as did the next two hours until it was lunch time. By that time I had made three new friends (besides Ty Lee) Aang, Suki, and Toph.

I walked into the lunch room with Ty Lee who said I just had to meet her two best friends named Azula and Mai.

"Hey, it's Azula," Ty Lee said as she dragged me over to a girl with brown hair up in nice neat ponytail. Her outfit was almost totally red." Hey, Azula. This is Katara, this is going to be her first year here."

"I'm Azula as you probably know. I am quite popular you know," she said in a know it all attitude._ 'I can tell I'm going to get sick of her real fast,'_ I thought in annoyance.

"Anyway, Ty Lee have you seen my dear brother Zuzu around? I need to talk to him about Mai," Azula said once again in that same damn tone of voice.

"No I haven't seen Zuko. Why do you ask and what happened between him and Mai that you need to talk to him about?", Ty Lee asked.

"If you must know, he broke up with Mai this morning before school at his favorite coffee shop, _'Jazz Bean'._"

"What! How? They've been going out for almost a year now? I thought they were in love?", Ty Lee asked in confusion.

"He told her they were done and told her why he was doing it, then left but before doing so, he payed for her coffee. Then left her crying there. Mai was in the bathroom balling her eyes out all first period,"Azula said.

"Wow, she must of really liked him. But Zuko seems to be nice, considering he payed for her coffee before he left and didn't make her pay for it instead,"I concluded.

"Huh, yeah right. Zuko probably pitied her because he'd broke her heart and he knew it," Azula said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I did it because it was the right thing to do. That's something you wouldn't understand, Azula," a guy my age said from behind Azula. He had black hair and a huge scar on one side of his face. He was wearing a form fitting T-shirt that showed off some of his muscles. To say the least, this guy was hot! Those beautiful golden eyes put it all together. Even if he had a scar, it just made him that more mysterious. I had just formed a bit of a crush on this guy who I didn't even know.

Azula turned around to face him. "Oh, well hello brother. I was just looking for you."

"Really, well I was too. But I need to ask you something,' he replied.

"So do I, it's about Mai. Why did you need to dump her and on the first day of school?"

"I have my reasons. Now can I barrow five bucks?", he asked.

"Why? I thought Uncle gave you some money before we left."

"He did, but I sort of spent it on me and Mai's coffee this morning."

"Fine, but only if you tell me why you dumped Mai because she won"t tell anyone. So, Why?", she asked, but more like demanded. Ty Lee and me just stood there watching this conversation between them._ 'Wow, he's voice is so good to hear. I hope one day he'll say my name. What was that? Did I just think that? I've only known this guy for how long and I'm thinking this? What am I, a love sick puppy?'_, I thought to myself.

"Fine. I dumped Mai because she gets too jealous of any girl remotely pretty that I talk to. She also tells you what we talk about on our dates."

"She does, doesn't she. So, how you figure that one out Zuzu?"

"I told her I hate it when you smirk like you know something I don't. It usually means something bad is going to happen to me. A day later that smirk was there on your face ten times more than it usually is," Zuko stated a little unhappy with the topic.

"You're right. She did tell me. You know I just love to annoy you. But a deals a deal. Come on Zuko, lets go get the money from my locker," Azula said starting to pull her brother in the direction of her locker.

"Wait! Zuko hasn't properly met Katara," Ty Lee said. Azula stopped pulling Zuko and let go of his arm. Zuko turned towards me with his beautiful gold eyes on me.

"Hi, I'm Katara," was all I said.

"Hey, I'm Zuko."

"Ty Lee said you're taking three special classes. I'm only taking one."

"Yeah, I'm taking sword, martial arts, and a class for everyone with an element. I'm a fire bender. What class are you taking?", he asked.

"I"m taking the element class too. I'm a water bender," I said. '_I'm gonna have my next class with him! I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him. Wait, why do I care what he thinks? I barley know him. I am so crushing on him! On the bright side, he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. If I wanted to, maybe I could try and flirt with him. What am I talking about? I barely know him!' _,I debated with myself.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there then, Katara," he said in his beautiful husky voice with a beautiful smile to match. Him saying my name sounded wonderful to me. I wanted to hear it again. His smile, I wanted to see it again. But after he said my name he left with his sister to go get lunch money. I just stared at Zuko as he left the lunch room.

"Ow! Ty Lee why'd you do that?" Ty Lee had pinched me.

"You were staring at Zuko."

"Ah,um, no I wasn't." I've never been good at lying.

"It's okay. He's hot, I know. I've stared at him sometime or another. You could probably have him as your bf if you wanted to. You are a little different from most girls here. Your beauty is kind of exotic. You're even prettier than me," Ty Lee said looking a little self conscious.

"You're right he is hot. But I couldn't possibly get him. You could probably, you're prettier than me in my opinion." This was the truth. This girl was very pretty. She could probably have any guy she wanted.

"I've already tried flirting with him. Heck, ever girl has! He said no to ever single one, including me. But he wanted Mai for some reason. But now he's fare game for any girl. Plus, I saw the way he smiled at you when he said your name. He's only smiled like that at Mai and I've only ever seen it twice," she said. They were now walking toward their table that consisted of Aang, Suki, and Toph. _'Wait, does that mean he likes me? It must! Why am I suddenly so excited. What if she was lying? Ty Lee doesn't seem like that kind of person though. So it must be true. Ugh! Why do I care so damn much! Oh, I give up! I have a huge crush on Zuko who I only just met_,' I thought.

* * *

After I got money from my sister I bought my lunch and sat down at my table. Jet, Haru, and our newest friend Sokka sat at this table with me.

"You get the money?", Jet asked.

"Yeah, but before that Ty Lee introduced me to the new girl, Katara," I said.

"Hey, that's my sister!", Sokka exclaimed.

"Really? But your in the same grade as her, right?",I asked.

"Yeah, we're twins. But obviously we're the kind of twins that don't look alike."

"So, Zuko you think his little sis is hot?", Jet asked.

"Hey! That's my little sis you're talking about!" Sokka was obviously not happy with that question.

Mean while Sokka glared at Jet, I could feel my face turning red. I truthfully thought she was hot, way hotter than Mai or any other girl I'd met. "Uumm... Well... kind of... I guess I'd have to.. say...yes," I said a little afraid of what Sokka would think of his new friends opinion and what her would do to me.

Sokka turned toward me. "Really? You're crushing on my little sis?", Sokka asked. I didn't know what the right thing to say would be so I found himself just nodding.

"Well, okay then."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you would be mad at me," I said in shock.

"Normally I would but you seem different than most guys. I mean you can use swords, do a martial arts style, and you can bend fire. You can protect my sister in ways I can't."

"But what about what happened with him and Mai? Aren't you worried that if he dated her he might break her heart?", Haru asked Sokka.

"I guess. But Zuko told us his reasons for breaking up with Mai and he had some pretty good reasons. I don't think he would breakup with Katara for any of those reasons though."

"I'm not dating her yet. I barely know her," I pointed out.

"Yes, but would you like to know her is the question," Jet said.

"I'd have to say yes to that question then."

"I got an idea! Let's all go to '_Jazz Bean'_ and get some coffee with everyone after school," Haru suggested.

"And who might be everyone?", Sokka asked because he really didn't know many people yet.

"Just you me Zuko, Jet, Ty Lee, Toph, the Avatar kid,and Katara. We probably shouldn't ask Mai since she probably hates Zuko at the moment. We also shouldn't invite Jet's girlfriend since she's comforting Mai and probably hates Zuko more than usual.", Haru answered.

"You're right, Azula probably does hate him at the moment for breaking one of her best friends hearts but Ty Lee will just invite them anyways so what's the point?", Jet asked.

"Well, I guess we have to invite them. But tonight Zuko will get a chance at romance," Haru said. I blushed at his last comment. But I hoped he was right and that I wouldn't mess up my chance with this girl I just met not even fifteen minutes ago. I still can't get those beautiful blue eyes out of my head though.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battles

Hey I'm Ruby of Raven and once again I do not own any part of the Avatar the Last Air Bender show and cast.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Battles**

'_I can't believe my next hour is with Zuko and knowing my luck I'll embarrass myself in front of him and the whole class_,' I thought to myself on the way to bending class in Gym C.

When I got there Toph was sitting on the first bleacher row with Zuko and an old guy. Five rows above them sat Aang and Azula. They were on opposite sides of the row.

Aang saw me and waved for me to come over and sit with him. So that's what I did since neither Toph nor Zuko asked me to sit with them but that was fine by me because who would want to sit by some old dude that was probably our teacher.

I sat down next to Aang and asked,"Why is Zuko and Toph sitting next to our... teacher?" I didn't really know if that old guy was our teacher but he probably is, right?

"Oh, their some of the bending teachers. Toph is the best earth bender in the world since she can bend metal. Zuko is just a firebending master," Aang answered.

"Really?" Aang nodded. Before I could say anything else the old guy stood up and asked for every bodies attention.

He said,"Hello, I'm Master Pakku. I will be the waterbending instructor. Toph will be the earthbending instructor and Zuko will be the firebending instructor." Zuko and Toph got up and stood next to Master Pakku. "We will be teaching the elements. Now I know some of you think you're a master at your element. This may be true but you are not a master until you understand and know certain things about each element. Now we-"

Azula cut him off. "I'm a master at my element and you know it! I should be up there instead of Zuzu! After all I can bend lightning and he can't!", she shouted down to them.

"This may be so, but your brother knows more than you do about the other three elements. Plus, he is less likely to kill a student in battle."

"But-"

"No buts! Now sit down or I will send you to the office!" You could tell Pakku was losing his patience. This made Azula shut up and sit down on the bleachers.

I feel sorry for Zuko. He has to live with this bitch.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Miss Sozin, me and the other masters are going to see what you can do. This means you each will chose a master to fight against and judging on how good you fight will determent how far you have to go to be a master. This year, since Zuko is here, you can chose to fight a martial arts master or a swords master. But I warn you, he is just as good at fighting with his element as he is with swords and martial arts. So choose carefully. Now we will start the battles in alphabetical order."

* * *

Finally my turn came. I chose to fight against Zuko.

I almost won my fight against him when I trapped him under some ice up against the wall. But ten seconds later he blasted out of the ice. I was a little shocked at this because usually no one can get out of that but he did. Then for some reason, I just couldn't stop myself from staring at his biceps and abs because he had his shirt off. So that's what lost me my battle. While I just stood there starring at him, he blasted fire at my feet which made me jump and I landed on my butt instead of my feet.

Then next thing I knew Master Pakku said "That's enough. Good job Katara. Although, you still need some work but that was very entertaining." Then Zuko helped pull me to my feet. When our hands met I got this electric shock. I wonder if he felt it too. I know I sure did.

After he had pulled me to my feet he said,"You almost won. I hope to do battle with you again sometime, Katara." Then he walked back to his seat and sat down.

I sat next to Aang again. He told me,'I did a good job.' But I didn't really hear him or anyone else because I was lost in thought thinking about what that little shock meant.

"I pick Zuko and he will fight me using swords." Hearing his name snapped me back to reality. I looked up to see this guy, with long brown hair and a mustache with all green on, pointing at Zuko.

"Interesting choice Haru," Master Pakku said.

Haru went down to the gym floor and over to where Zuko was waiting to begin their fight. Zuko had two twin swords, one in each hand.

"Wait just a minute before you begin. I've invited the sword class to come see a master at work," Master Pakku told them. Then as if on cue, the sword class entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers next to us.

Sokka sat on the other side of me. He brought a friend with him that sat next to Azula. He had brown hair and was pretty handsome, not as hansom as Zuko though. Then he kissed Azula! I mean, how can any one like that damn bitch that much? Sure she's pretty but she seems just so cold. Is she even capable of caring about someone?

"This is going to be sweet! Zuko is totally going to kick Haru's ass!", Sokka almost squealed.

"Um, yeah. So who's this?", I asked gesturing to the kid next to him.

"Oh! That's Jet."

Jet turned around at the sound of his name to look at Sokka. "Jet this is my sister Katara, the one I was telling you about."

"So this is the Katara I've heard so much about."

"Uh...hi," was all I said to him.

Then before Jet or Sokka could say anything else Master Pakku shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

So the battle started. After about a minute Zuko had almost made his way over to where Haru was standing. Zuko had sliced through countless numbers of rocks thrown at him and dodged countless more. Before Haru knew it, Zuko had a sword at his neck.

"Game over Haru," Zuko said with a smirk. But Haru was smirking too. "Why are you smirking?"

Haru pointed above Zuko where a huge boulder was hovering over his head. Zuko looked up and his eyes seemed to widen to the size of a bowling ball. He looked back at Haru who just said,"I win." Then he let the boulder fall on Zuko.

There was a large gasp from the bleachers._'OH MY GOD! How could Haru do that! Zuko can't be dead or hurt or whatever. He's alive right?'_ We were all shocked.

Meanwhile, Haru did a little victory dance. He was so happy about beating Zuko that he started to sing and dance 'Oops I Did It Again' by Britney Spears. It was pretty funny to watch but no one was laughing because Zuko could be crushed right now, so they weren't even paying attention to him.

"AH!" Everyone turned to the direction the noise came from. I was Haru, he was cringing in fear because Zuko was right next to him. Apparently Zuko had scarred Haru and now Haru thought that Zuko would want revenge on him or something.

Zuko was all in one piece with no cuts or bruises and he was smiling too. That meant Zuko was okay!

We all clapped and whistled. We were so happy that he was okay and that this battle really turned into something exciting.

Master Pakku stood up and said,"Very exciting, nice work Haru and Zuko. But next time Haru, don't underestimate your opponent." Then he looked at his wristwatch. "It seems it's time for you to go to your next class. We'll pick back up with the battles tomorrow. Good Bye for now then." Then everybody got up and left for their next hour still excited from the awesome battle.

I wanted to tell Zuko that he did great but he had already left for his next class. Sokka, Jet, and Azula left together. So me, Aang, and Toph went to our next hour together.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous Much

Hey, I'm Ruby of Raven and I don't own any part of the Avatar the Last Air Bender show or cast. So, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealous Much**

I could see Zuko and Azula fighting right outside of my next class. They were arguing about something. As I got closer I could hear Azula saying,"You should have died when dad shot that lightning at you. If you did then Mai wouldn't have her heart broken!"

Zuko seemed to be angered by what she'd said and a little shocked. _'I wonder if his dad really did try to kill him. Could Azula be making that up? No, or else Zuko wouldn't look so angry. So that evil little witch of a bitch is using something as cruel as that against her brother and in public!'_ I was now pretty angry at Azula myself. Then I remembered that I should probably hide so they don't think I'm eavesdropping on their conversation. So I pretended I was in line for the drinking fountain that was only twelve feet away from where they were arguing.

"Shut up! Will you drop it with Mai already! I know I broke her heart, okay. You don't have to bring our crazy father in to this!" Zuko was clearly pissed. But can you really blame him? I know I can't.

"You're just angry because father liked me better! He hated that mother payed more attention to you though. But I suppose that's why you're so weak. You're a mama's boy who never was as clever as his younger sister. Father even said you were to weak and he was right after all." She had venom in her voice and an annoying little smirk on her face. It was clear to me that her brother was not her favorite person in the world.

"At leased I'm not full of hatred! I fuel my bending on passion now, instead of hate and anger like you!"

"Then maybe that's why you're so weak!"

"No, that's exactly why I'm stronger." This made Azula pause for a second but it didn't take long for her to get a comeback, but Zuko looked like he took it as a sign that he was winning. He now had a smirk on his face.

"I don't see what Mai saw in you. If anything I would have expected her to break up with you." Before Zuko could say anything else the teacher got involved.

"Azula, Zuko stop this fighting right this instant! You can settle this at home."

"Yes Uncle,"Zuko said.

"Good. Now class will be starting very shortly and I expect you both in your seats when the bell rings." Then Zuko's uncle, the teacher who is going to be teaching my social studies class, went back into the classroom. Azula and Zuko followed without uttering another word. I kind of followed since I was only twelve feet away from the door.

When I got into the room I saw that Azula was seated at the front of the room with Ty Lee, Jet, and this really gloom chic who's makeup was kind of smudged. Zuko was in the back of the classroom seated with Sokka and Haru.

Ty Lee ran over to me and said,"I'll introduce you to Mai!" Then she dragged me over to the gloomy chic. She had black long hair and was dressed in an all black long dress."Mai, this is Katara."

"So your the new waterbender?", she asked in this really gloomy depressing voice.

"Yeah, I am. Umm... so what special class do you take?"

"I throw knives and daggers." I gulped. Great, I should have expected an answer like this._'So this is the chic Zuko dumped. That's why her makeup is so smudged, she's been crying. Yeah, I wonder why he dumped her, she seems so kind and open.'_

Then the bell finally rang. Thank God!

So I sat next to Sokka who sat next to Zuko, who sat next to Haru. I looked at Haru and it looked to me like some one punched him in the cheek because it was starting to swell into a big nasty bruise. I smiled. _'Zuko didn't let Haru go unpunished it seems. Serves Haru right for nearly killing him,'_ I thought.

* * *

The bell rang and we all filtered out into the hallways. Ty Lee stopped me in the hallway."Katara do you wanna go to the coffee shop with me and some friends to celebrate the new school year?"

"Well, who's coming?"

"Azula, Mai, Jet, Zuko, Haru, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang."

"Really? Well I guess I'll go then."

Ty Lee smiled even more (if that is even possible)."Great! Meet us out front in ten minutes. This is going to be so much fun!" Then she skipped down the hall to her locker.

_'That was very... very strange_,' was all I could think as I went to put my stuff away in my locker.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for me when I finally got outside.

They all greeted me except for Mai and Azula (big surprise).

"So, how's everyone gonna get to the coffee shop?", Haru asked.

"Duh, we drive," Jet said. We all cracked a smile, some of us even giggled (hint, it was Ty Lee).

"No, I mean who's cars are we taking?"

"Well, most of us can fit in my car since it's one of those vans that can hold a lot of people," Sokka said.

"Okay. How about me, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Haru ride in your car?", Ty Lee asked.

"Um... okay," was all Sokka said.

"Then Mai and of course Jet will ride with me," Azula said.

"Wait, then who will I ride with?", Katara asked. It's strange, why didn't Ty Lee say that I would ride with her, Sokka, and the others.

"You can ride with me on the back of my motorcycle," Zuko offered. Then it clicked. Ty Lee did this on purpose.

Mai's jaw had dropped at his offer. I wonder why. Wait, I'll be holding onto Zuko all the way to the shop. So she must be jealous. Oh Crap!

"Umm... s-sure," I some how managed to say. Zuko smiled his winning smile at me. Zuko looked somewhere to the right to me, his eye's widened. He then quickly pushed me so that I fell backwards.

"What the-!" Then I saw why he pushed me. A dagger was sticking out of the wall right where I had been standing. I looked up at Mai, her eyes where wide like she didn't realize until now what she'd done.

Everyone stared at her for what felt like forever. Then finally Zuko asked,"Mai, why did you try to hurt Katara?" But all of use knew the answer with out her having to say it.

Mai's eye's started to water. Then she looked at Zuko then at me then back to him again. "I-I have to go. Sorry." Then she ran back into the school building crying.

"I'll go see what I can do," Azula said, racing off after Mai.

I looked at Zuko who was standing above me. He was holding out his hand so he could help me up. I took it and when I did I got that same shock I felt earlier. I blushed madly and surprisingly he did too.

After I was up on my feet I said to him,"T-thanks for not letting Mai kill me."

"Y-yeah, n-no problem. I-I'm sure you'd have done the same thing," he said while scratching the back of his neck a little. For some reason, I've always found that kind of cute and it was super cute when Zuko did it.

"Uumm... Should we still go to the coffee shop considering all that's happened?", Aang asked.

"I'm sure it's okay if we leave. I mean Mai will be fine with Azula so we don't have to worry," Ty Lee said.

"Well, okay then. Jet you can ride in my van," Sokka said.

"Kay," was Jet's answer.

So then everybody filed into Sokka's van (except for Zuko and me) and drove off.

Zuko tossed me a black helmet and said,"You can put that on." So I did and he put on his red helmet. Then he got onto his motorcycle and gestured for me to sit down behind him. Which I also did. I then put my arms around Zuko and he started his motorcycle. Then we were off to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Mai are you in here?", I yelled. I was in one of the many school bathrooms of the school. I could hear crying in this one.

"Yeah, I'm in here Azula," she said sniffling quite a bit. I rounded the corner and there she was sitting on the ground sopping into her knees, back up against the wall. I was thankful that she was wearing a long dress and not a short one.

"Mai you need to get over him. He's not worth your time," I said sitting down next to her.

"No, Azula I don't think I can. I love him to much. I mean I almost killed that girl just because the thought of her holding onto Zuko like that made me jealous." I guess she did have a point.

"Time heals most wounds. Plus you could do so much better than my idiotic brother." I was trying to be comforting but I don't think it was working.

"I don't think I can do better. He's the only guy I'll ever want. I need him!" She was starting to wail and cry some more.

Just then, I got an idea."You'd do anything to have him and be with him, right?" Mai nodded trying to figure out what I had in mind."Mai I have a plan that can get you Zuko and revenge on that waterbender who is trying to steal him away."

Mai smirked. "So what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Don't you just love that awesome cliff hanger.

The next chapter will be up by Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And also take my poll!


	4. Chapter 4: Make Out Mode

Hi, I'm Ruby of Raven and I do not own any of the Avatar the Last Air Bender show or cast but I do own this story idea.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Make Out Mode**

I knew I couldn't stay like this forever. But I wanted to. It just felt so right for my arms to be around him. But we were in the coffee shop's parking lot and my ride was over. I undid my arms from around Zuko and got off his motorcycle. Then I took off my helmet and gave it back to him. He took it and let it hang from one of the handle bars like he had done with his own. Then he led me into the little shop that our friends were already waiting in.

They where all at the counter trying to order their coffee's. When we walked in Aang waved us over to them.

"Hey Katara. How was your ride?", he asked.

"Good.", I replied. Everyone started to receive their orders.

"Hhmm, I wonder if they could make a meat flavored coffee.", Sokka said as he took his coffee. _'That is so like him to think about meat at a coffee shop.'_

The crowd of friends said hi to me and Zuko as they got there coffee's. _'We were standing there for how long and just now they bother to say hi? Sometimes I don't get people.'_

After they took their seats at a booth, me and Zuko ordered. While we were waiting for our coffee's Zuko asked, "So, did you like our ride?"

I wanted to say '_Yes, I loved it mainly because I was holding onto you the whole time_.' But instead I just said, "Yeah, I liked it."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but start staring into his golden eyes. They were like the eyes of a cat.

Then the weird thing happened, he started staring into my eyes. I wonder why, he can't possibly be interested in them.

Just as I was about to say something, the lady came back with our drinks. This made Zuko snap out of it and grab his coffee. Then he went towards the booth all our friends were at.

I took my coffee and caught up to him. Before we got in earshot of the booth, I asked,"Can I talk to you, alone." I said this because I wanted to know why he was staring into my eyes. I've never had a guy do that before.

"Sure. Where do you wanna talk?"

"How about outside?"

"Sure.", he answered. We walked out the door of the shop and stood on the sidewalk sipping our coffee's. Finally after several minutes I got up the courage to ask him,"So, why were you staring into my eyes?"

He blushed a bit and answered, "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"Well... I asked you first." _'Ugh! That sounded so lame. Why couldn't I come up with something better? I'm so stupid.'_, I mentally slapped myself.

But he smiled at my answer. "I guess you caught me. The truth is, I think I really like you. I know I've only known you for a couple of hours but I can't help but feel that I've known you longer."

_'Wow! Did he just say what I think he just said? I mean, that would explain somethings. I think I also feel like I've known him longer somehow too. How is that possible? I wonder what I should say.'_

"I-I think I feel the same way.", I said just loud enough for him to hear.

His face lit up, he had that winning smile on it again. "Really?"

I nodded. Now that it was out in the open I started to feel relieved that we both felt the same way." So, what are we suppose to do now?", I asked as me and him both threw away our now empty coffee cups.

"We could make out.", he said.

"Don't you think that would be to fast for our relationship?"

"If you think it is then I'll wait."

"I don't know if I wanna wait. Ever since I met you you've been all I've been mainly thinking about.", I told him.

"So, is that a yes for making out or a n-" I cut Zuko off with a kiss. At first he didn't kiss back ,probably because I surprised him, but soon he did. Before I knew it we were in full make out mode. His kisses were amazing. I've had a lot of boyfriends but nothing compared to this. I'm glad I did this because if I didn't I would've never known how good of a kisser he was. His lips on mine and tongue in my mouth made me warm all threw out my body. I'm guessing it's because he's a firebender but I didn't really care what the reason was I just didn't want it to end. I moaned into his mouth. It was all to much like a dream. But somehow I knew this was really happening. I loved it. But all good things have to come to an end.

"ZUKO! Stop sucking my sisters face off!", Sokka yelled at Zuko. We pulled away reluctantly from one another.

I glared at Sokka for ruining this good moment for me. Everyone else was standing behind him smiling at me and Zuko. Sokka was the only one who looked pissed off. "What do you want Sokka?", I asked rather annoyed.

"How can you make out with him? You barely know him!"

"I'm sixteen, I can make out with whom ever I want."

"Sokka, I thought you were okay with it.", Zuko said. I noticed I was still in his embrace but I didn't mind.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to hook up with her so fast! Plus, I never liked the idea of you with my sister. I was just hoping you'd forget about her and that she wouldn't end up liking you too.", Sokka answered.

"Relax Sokka. Zuko's a very nice guy. He wont do anything to hurt her. I thought you understood that at lunch.", Haru said.

"Whatever. I still don't like the idea.", Sokka said.

"I think you're just jealous that I got a boyfriend on the first day and you didn't.", I said trying to tease him.

"I am not! Now, come on where going home."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to drive some of these people back to school and some of them home."

"Fine. Come on everyone.", Sokka said to the group behind him.

Everyone murmured 'fine' and or 'but it's not even five o'clock yet.'

"Sokka, can Zuko give me a ride home?"

Everyone was in Sokka's van except for me and Zuko. Sokka turned to me and said,"I rather you didn't but seeing as how you're going to do it anyways. I guess I have to say fine." Then Sokka got into his blue van and drove off.

Once they were out of sight, me and Zuko stared making out again.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality only thirty minutes, Zuko drove us to my house.

Sokka's van was already in the drive way. So I said, "Good bye for now." To Zuko and kissed him. With that done, Zuko drove off.

I walked into my house and into the living room.

I stood there shocked at what I saw. There on the couch was Suki and Sokka in full make out mode.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They pulled away from one another realizing I had come home. "Sokka what's going on?", I asked.

"I got a girlfriend on the first day."

* * *

Next chapter will be better and have more action and drama than the other chapters (if that's even possible).

**You'll finally get to see what Mai and Azula have been planing**. I will **post** it** by Thursday night**.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge Begins

**Chapter 5: The Revenge Begins**

Me and Katara have been officially dating for two months. So here I am, waiting for her to show up at 'Jazz Bean'. We usually meet up here and grab a coffee and then go out on our date but Katara was late as usual. _'I wonder why it always takes girls so long to get ready. I mean, Katara doesn't wear a lot of makeup. So I wonder, why?_'

Then out of nowhere, Ty Lee came running up to me on the sidewalk. She looked liked she was pissed off. I wonder why, again? She's usually so happy and bubbly.

"Zuko! How could you say that about me?" she part screamed and part asked.

I was shocked and I showed it too. I had no idea what the heck she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You Know Damn Well What I'm Talking About! So Stop Playing Dumb!"

"I have no idea Ty Lee. What did I say that offended you. I don't remember-"

Ty Lee cut me off. "You Don't Remember Calling Me A Whore, A Bitch, And A Slut!" She was trembling with rage.

"I never called you any of those things. Who told you that?"

"Does It Matter!" It wasn't really a question. "Now Stop Playing Dumb You Dumb Ass!"

"Ty Lee, I Don't-" Before I could finish my sentence I found myself on the ground. I was unable to move any other body part except my head and I couldn't bend.

Then Ty Lee ran away crying in the opposite direction saying in-between sobs of rage and hurt, "I'm not a whore. I'm not a slut. I'm not a bitch!"

_'Great. So now I'm stuck here until my date arrives. I wish I could at least move my arm so I could call Katara or Uncle,'_ I though as I just laid there on the sidewalk. I can't believe no one noticed me on the ground or me getting attacked.

After a minute or so I heard the bell that always goes off when some one is entering or leaving the shop.

I looked up hoping the person exiting or leaving would notice me but what I saw shocked me a little. Mai and Azula where towering above me looking down at me. The weird thing was, neither of them looked to surprised to find me there on the ground. I didn't care though, I just was glad that I knew them and at least Mai would help me out, right?

"Uh, Hi. Can you guys help me out?" I asked.

They just smirked at me. "I think we should help little Zuzu out, don't you agree Mai?" Azula asked her.

Mai just nodded. "In fact I know where we should take him to feel better," Mai said.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

Mai knelt down so that she could be more at my eye level and said,"Don't worry Zuko, you and me are going to have some fun tonight."

"What th-" Before I could finish what I was saying Mai gagged me with some kind of fabric. So now I was pissed off and making little muffled noises that were suppose to be swear words. All the while Azula just laughed at me. Then again, I wondered how come nobody noticed this happening to me and where on Earth is Katara?

"Mai get the chains from the trunk. We don't want him firebending or anything else when he gets full use of his arms and legs back," Azula ordered.

I was then chained up by them and put in Mai's black sports cars trunk. Let me tell you, that thing was not very spacious.

"It's okay Zuko, the fun will begin shortly," Mai told me with this sickeningly sweet smile. Then she kissed me on the cheek and closed the trunk.

Everything went black.

* * *

_'I finally made it. I'm only fifteen minutes late but I made it," _I thought to myself as I got out of my brothers blue van. I was borrowing it for tonight from Sokka while he traveled with Suki in her car.

I walked over to the sidewalk expecting to see Zuko standing there waiting for me like he always did when I was late for our date. But as I came closer I saw that Zuko was no where to be seen. I looked out into the parking lot and saw that his red motorcycle was still here._ 'He could have just gone to the bathroom, right?'_ So I waited, and waited until five minutes had passed._'Okay, I give up. Where is he?'_

I began walking towards his motorcycle. As I got closer I could make out a small yellow sticky note stuck to one of the handle bars. I pulled it off once I got close enough. In neat, small, little, cursive writing it said:

Dear, Katara

I hate you for stealing Zuko away from me, so now he's mine!

I doubt you'll be able to find him in time before I have my evil way with him. Then he'll surely be mine.

If you want more info about your boyfriend then call: 535-689-6317

(AN:Do not really call that number in real life. You'll end up calling a random person.)

I gasped. _'I can't believe this_._ How could someone kidnap him? When did it happen? Probably around ten minutes ago or something while he was waiting for me. Oh No! Then it's all my fault that he's been kidnapped! What have I done?'_ I thought to myself.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the number written.

It rang once then someone picked up. "Hello," said a familiar voice that I recognized straight away.

"Mai! Where's Zuko?" I should have known it was this crazy bitch who kidnapped him.

"Zuko's with me, of course," she answered. I started to hear some muffled noises in the background on her end.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"Nothing serious, yet." I could tell she was smirking on the other line.

"Serious? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It said in my little note. It's really quite obvious what I mean," Mai answered.

I read the note over again and it clicked. Now I was boiling mad at her. _'Evil way with him! She's gonna rape my boyfriend! I'm going to beat the shit out of her!'_

"I am not gonna let you rape my boyfriend! Where are you? I'll come right now and kill you for ever thinking about doing it!_"_

Mai laughed. "You'll have to find out where I am on your own. I'll give you an hour to find us. But after that, I don't think I'll be able to help myself."

"Fine! But I want to talk to Zuko. I want to make sure he's still okay," I told her.

"Fine," was all she said.

"Um, hello?" It was Zuko! His voice sounded hoarse though.

"It's me, Katara. Are you all right?"

"Katara! I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"Zuko, have they done anything to you yet?" I had so much concern in my voice.

"Well, Mai keeps on kissing me and when I don't kiss back she slaps me. Also, Mai and Azula chained me to the bed so I can't really move," he answered.

"How did you get kidnapped and why did Azula help kidnap you?"

"You can ask Ty Lee about how I got kidnapped. As for my sister, I think it's because she hates me."

"What do you mean 'ask Ty Lee'? What does she have to do with this?"

"She-"

"Sorry times up!" Mai had taken the cell phone back. "Remember, you have one hour till I have my fun. I'll be waiting." Then she hung up on me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Picture

Hey Ruby of Raven here! Thanks everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Picture**

As soon as the conversation ended, I then call Ty Lee's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Katara." I knew I sounded really urgent and she could tell.

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Zuko?"

"Yeah! Wait. How you know? Where you apart of it?" I asked.

"Apart of what?"

"The kidnapping!"

"What kidnapping?"

"Zuko was kidnapped by Azula and Mai."

"Oh No! That means he was telling the truth! Oh, what have I done?" I could hear Ty Lee crying on her end of the phone.

"What? What did you do?"

"A-Azula told me that Zuko called me a whore, a bitch, and a slut. So I got mad. I found him outside of that coffee shop he likes and I confronted him. He said he didn't know what I was talking about. Then I made it so he couldn't bend or really use his arms or legs by using Ty Chi. Then I ran away crying. I had no idea that Azula lied to me," she said.

Now it all makes sense. They lied to her so they could take him without a fight.

"It's okay Ty Lee. You couldn't have known that this was what they where planning."

"But I should of!" She began to cry even harder.

"Can you come down here, to the coffee shop and help me find him?" I asked.

She stopped crying and said,"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do." Then she hung up.

* * *

"I'm here!" Ty Lee called as she ran up to me in the parking lot.

"Great, you're here," I said.

"Yep, and I am sssooo sorry about what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, I forgive you. Now lets go find Zuko!"

"Right. So do you know where he is?"

"No!" I said slapping my forehead in frustration. "But he's with Mai and I think Azula. Do you know where they might have taken him?"

"Hhhmmm..." I could tell she was trying to think back to anything they might have said or told her. Then suddenly Ty Lee's face lit up and she said,"I got it! Mai's dad owns an apartment complex that only the riches people can afford to live and stay in. It's like a fancy hotel only without the pool and room service. Sometimes they have no one staying there because it's so expensive. She probably took him there and is using one of the apartments."

"That must be it! Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, if I remember correctly. It should be a half an hour away from here."

I looked at my cellphone's clock. It was 8:25 and I got Mai's call about 20 minutes ago. My eyes grew wide. We would only have about 10 minutes when we arrived there to save Zuko before Mai r- No, I can't even think about what might happen if I didn't. I WILL get him out of Mai and he's evil sister's clutches. I just have to.

"Come on lets get in the van. We only have 40 minutes left and counting," I said. So we both ran to the car and got in. I wasted no time getting my seat buckle on and putting the key into the ignition. Before I knew it I was already on the road driving while Ty Lee gave me directions.

Half way threw the ride I got a picture that Mai had sent.

"Ty Lee can you please look at what the picture is while I drive?" I asked her.

"Sure."

She took my blue cell phone from my hand and looked at the picture. She gasped."K-Katara, I think you better see this," she said, shock was evident in her voice.

"What could she possibly have sent- Oh My God!" Ty lee had just put the cell in front of my face so I could see the picture.

It was a picture of Mai and Zuko. One of each of Zuko limbs were chained to a bed post. His pants where on, thank god, but his red long sleeve shirt was half way unbutton and Mai's hands where down his shirt. Mai was kneeling on the bed with Zuko's head in her lap. She was wearing her usual black outfit, thank god again that she wasn't naked, and she was smiling an evil smile in the picture. While Zuko was gagged and looking rather unhappy about his situation. On the side of his face that did not have the scar on it, there was three cuts on that cheek with a couple of bruises that looked like he had been slapped or punched a couple of times. I figured the cuts where from Mai's super long nails from whenever she slapped him one time and the bruises where probably from the rest of the times Mai slapped him. That made me think back to what Zuko said about not kissing her. '_... when I don't kiss back she slaps me,'_ he had said. My eyes stated to water. I was sad that he was being treated this way and yet, I was sorta happy because he wasn't kissing her back because of me.

"Katara!" Ty Lee yelled at me.

I looked back at the road. We were about to crash into the car in front of us. "AAAAHHHH!" we both screamed at the top of our lungs.

I had to yank the steering wheel this way and that trying to swerved around the car. Thank God! It worked but as we sped up the road we could hear the driver, of the car we narrowly avoided, honking his horn and probably swearing at us while doing so.

"That was a close one," Ty Lee said sounding relieved.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't like what you saw, huh?"

"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" she said like she didn't notice the sarcasm.

I hit my forehead with one hand out of frustration again. _'Sometimes she can be such an air head.'_

_

* * *

_

AN:

Next chapter will be up with in the week!_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

We arrived at the apartment complex at 8:55. Exactly ten minutes till it's to late.

I turned to Ty Lee and asked,"So, what apartment are they in?"

"I don't know. There's like twenty apartments in this place, they could be anywhere." She was no help.

"Okay, then we should start looking-"

"Here," someone said, cutting me off.

There, leaning against the railing of an upstairs balcony was Azula. She smirked at our surprised expressions. She was enjoying this way to much. It wasn't normal for any person to enjoy this.

"Let me guess, you've come to save darling Zuko?" Azula asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, so where is he?" I asked.

She laughed an evil laugh. "He's in this room," she said pointing behind herself. "Sadly though, you have to get through me first." She jumped down from the balcony and onto the nice green grassy lawn that was perfectly cut.

"What do you gain by doing this?" I asked. I now noticed Ty Lee wasn't by my side any more. I darted my eyes around, trying to find her in the shadows of the building or somewhere else in my line of vision. I finally found her over behind a bush five yards to my right. That was about halfway between me and Azula. _'Didn't Azula notice Ty Lee when we arrived? Wouldn't she have noticed her run and hide behind a bush?'_ Something wasn't right. I knew that for sure. Now that I mentioned it, I did start to notice Azula's hair cut. Her bands were cut unevenly. She also had bags under her eyes and the way she stood seemed a bit like the way a slightly drunk person might stand. Maybe she was going crazy. Azula always had her hair up in a nice ponytail with her bangs framing her face, never unevenly cut bangs and a very sloppy ponytail.

"Isn't obvious? I **hate** little Zuzu. Because of him and my fat Uncle, our dad is in jail! But I hated him even before then because mother liked him better because he was nicer. Why the hell would that matter? I'm better than him in everything but mom liked him better! He deserves to get kidnapped and raped! He deserves to die, just like you!" she shouted at me. Then she bended some lightning at me. I had to dive out of the way. The place where I had been standing was a black ashy spot on the lawn.

"Don't worry, Zuzu will come visit you shortly after Mai's done with him," she said. She started to do the moves, that I recognized was the moves to create lightning that she had used less than a minute ago.

I felt glued to the spot on the ground that I was laying on. Whether it was from fear or shock, I didn't know. All I knew for sure was that I was gonna die.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the bolt. A minute finally passed and still no impact. I opened my eyes slowly to see Azula on the ground, unable to move or bend, with duck tape covering her mouth. Above her stood Ty Lee with the roll of duck tape in hand.

"Thanks Ty Lee," I said standing up.

"No problem."

"Um... where did you get the duck tape from?" I asked, pointing to the roll of tape in her hand.

"I always carry duck tape, you never know when you're gonna need it," she said, holding up the duck tape.

"Um.. okay." I looked at my cell phones clock, it read 9:03. Two more minutes left! "Ty Lee, we've got to move now! Two more minutes left! Lets go!"

We both took off running into the apartment complex' s front door. Once inside, all we had to do was figure out which room they where in, which wasn't hard to figure out. We could hear yelling down the hall and up the stairs in apartment 5.

As we got closer, we could finally make out the words.

"Mai! Stop!" a voice, that could only belong to Zuko, shouted.

"Why should I? You should be begging me to continue," Mai's voice said.

"I don't want you to continue! Katara!" he yelled.

A slapping sound could be heard. "Don't ever say that sluts name again! She probably couldn't even find this place or Azula got her, so what's the point in screaming for her. Now hold still!" Mai told him.

We were now at the door to the apartment and I wasted no time in running in.

**"BANG!"** went the door as it flew open.

"Get Off Of My Boyfriend!" I yelled.

* * *

**Zuko's POV** ten minutes before that.

Waiting for Mai to get out of the bathroom is so boring, even more boring if you're chained to a bed and not able to do anything. She was in the bathroom "getting ready" for what was to happen at the end of the next ten minute or so.

Azula was on the balcony becoming crazier by the minute for some reason. She had cut her bangs unevenly about a half an hour ago and mashed the bathroom mirror after talking to it like it was our mom. To say the least, it was creepy. Mai didn't even notice it, she was to obsessed with me. That was really creepy too. I'm used to girls having crushes on me and stuff but this is beyond that. It's like she's an obsessed fan who stalks people. Unfortunately that person she was stalking was me.

Finally, the door to the bathroom opened to revel Mai wearing nothing but her underwear that she was sure to take off once she got started. She was wearing a black bra and a dark red thong.

My eyes widened. _'Oh God! I'm doomed. Where's Katara when you need her?'_

Mai had made it over to the bed and was now leaning over me. She asked,"Like my outfit? I'm wearing it just for you."

She'd removed the gag from my mouth before she went to go get ready so I could respond. "It's very... relieving."

She smirked. "I knew you'd love it."

"What?" I asked. That wasn't what I meant at all.

"I think we should start a little early. What do you think?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"No, I think we should... wait and give Katara a fair chance," I said.

She frowned. "She's not coming, so why wait? I've waited long enough. Now lets get started," she said while pulling out one of her daggers.

My eyes widened again. "W-what is t-that for?" I asked.

"Oh, this is to get your clothes off without undoing the chains. It will ruin your clothes but it's worth it." She got on top of me and sat on my legs so she could undo the rest of the buttons on my shirt.

"M-mai, can't we talk about this?" I asked weakly.

"No!" She was done unbuttoning my shirt so she started cutting the sleeves of my shirt in half vertically with her dagger.

"Please stop! This isn't like you!" I yelled at her, trying but failing to make her stop.

"Really? I think it's a lot like me!" She now had my shirt completely off of me. _'Where did all this emotion come from? She usually never has this much emotion.'_

She started eying my pants. Of course the next piece of clothing was pants, there wasn't anything else besides my socks to take off.

"Mai! Stop!" I shouted. I began to struggle against the chains even though I knew it was of no use. By now I probably had a ton of bruises on my wrist and maybe some cuts from struggling so much.

"Why should I? You should be begging me to continue," Mai said.

"I don't want you to continue! Katara!" I yelled hoping she was somewhere close enough to stop this, she was my only hope.

She slapped me. "Don't you ever say that slut's name again! She probably couldn't even find this place or Azula got her, so what's the point in screaming for her? Now hold still!" she told me.

**"BANG!"** went the door as it burst open.

"Get Off Of My Boyfriend!" a voice yelled.

We both looked towards the door where, thank god, Katara now stood full on enraged.

Mai was knocked off of me and over on to the floor on the other side of the bed by a huge water ball that Katara sent at her.

"Zuko!" she yelled as she ran over to the side of the bed. "I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner." Tears started to fill her beautiful eyes.

"It's okay Katara. I'm just glad you got here in time," I said trying to comfort her.

"Sorry to ruin this touchy moment but if I can't have Zuko then neither can you!" Mai screamed, putting a dagger at my throat. She must have gotten up while we where talking. I can't believe I didn't remember she was still here.

"Mai don't!" Katara screamed back.

"Why? So you can have him all to yourself? I don't think so!" she yelled.

"Please, Stop Mai!" I shouted at her.

"No! I can't stand a ny other girl loving you! It just hurts to much! I love you Zuko! Why can't you just love me back?" She started to cry.

"I'm in love with someone else," I found myself saying.

"You should love me!" The dagger was now cutting into my skin. I could feel the blood slowly running down my neck.

"NO!" Katara screamed. She had started crying as well.

I looked back at Mai but what I saw shocked me. Mai was falling to the ground. Ty Lee standing right behind her.

"Thank God!" Katara said as she cried some more and tried to hug me as best as she could. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Umm...I'm still in the room," Ty Lee stated.

Katara looked at her. "Right, thanks Ty Lee. I guess we should get Zuko out of these chains now, huh?" she asked, pulling away from me.

"Yeah but in a moment," she said. The strangest thing happened next. Ty Lee started feeling my abs.

Me and Katara gave her a questioning look.

Finally Katara spoke up,"Why are you feeling his abs?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see why Mai had her hands in his shirt and now I see why. These are rock hard abs!" she said.

Katara started to pull Ty Lee away from me. "Ty Lee, don't you think he's been touched enough for one day?" Katara asked her.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Sorry," Ty Lee said to me.

"It's okay. Can you guys undo these chains now?" I asked. Those chains where really starting to kill my wrists.

"Sure. Ty Lee can you go call the cops and make sure Azula didn't get away?"

"Okay!" she said. Then she skipped out of the apartment.

* * *

**AN: 1 Chapter left!**

I will update super soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Life Is Good

Ruby of Raven here. Sorry for not updating sooner.

I do not own the show called, "Avatar the Last Airbender". I also don't own "Hot Topic".

* * *

**Chapter 8: Life Is Good**

**"Clank!"** went the chains as they fell to the floor. I had finally cut through all of the chains and now Zuko was free.

He had some cuts and bruises on his wrists and ankles but other than that he looked the same way he did in the picture (plus the cut on his neck and minus the chains, Mai, his shirt, and the gag).

He got up from the bed and stretched while I just stood there, silently crying tears of joy. _'He's okay. God, I thought I might not ever see him again.'_

When he was done stretching, I just had to hug him to make sure he was there and I wasn't imagining it. Even though he was only kidnapped and captive for two hours or so, I still missed him.

He became tense when I hugged him so suddenly but slowly hugged me back while I cried into his bare chest. He whispered into my ear while stroking my hair,"It's okay 'Tara. I'm here, Mai and Azula will go to jail, everything will be all right." He was trying to comfort me but if anyone needed to be comforted it was him. So, I tried my best to stop crying so he wouldn't have to worry about me. He need at least some sort of medical attention for those cuts.

I became quiet with no more tears to shed. I pulled away from him and told him to sit down on the bed. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "You need healing," I simply said to him. He nodded and sat on the bed. I got to work on healing his ankles. When I was done with that, I started on his wrists, then the cut on his neck. Then finally the cuts on his face.

"Why did you come and save me? I've only known you for two months and you've already showed me greater kindness than anyone but my Uncle has shown me. Why?" he asked, my hand still healing his cheek.

"Well, we are dating," I simply answered.

"Every girl I've ever dated could care less, they'd just move on to the next guy. Your different. I know we've been dating for only two months but it feels so much longer to me. I can't explain it," he said.

"When you said to Mai that you were in love with someone else, who were you referring to?", I asked. I removed my hands from his now healed cheek and bended the water back into the my water flask that was still tied to my side.

"You," he said.

I looked at him in shock. Then I started blushing madly.

I smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." Before he could respond, I kissed him. As the kiss turned more passionate, I pushed Zuko onto the bed so that I was on top of him. To soon for my liking, we parted to get air. "By the way," I whispered to him. "I love you."

He smiled but didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He captured my lips with his and I knew he was over joyed.

"Hehem," someone said or rather coughed. We both broke apart to look at where the sound came from. There in the doorway stood none other than Ty Lee herself. _'What is it now? Can't she see we're having a moment?'_

"Sorry to interrupt but the police are here_. _They say their taking Azula to a mental prison and coming up here right as we speak to grab Mai. They also want to see if anyone has any injuries and ask us a few questions," she said.

_'Mai? Oh, right. Mai's still here. I bet she's pissed at hearing me and Zuko make out and stuff.'_

"Right," I said getting off of Zuko.

We both got off the bed and stood up looking embarrassed.

Ty Lee just stood there smiling her stupid smile.

* * *

When they took Mai away, she wouldn't stop screaming about how she would kill me and get her revenge. I guess I should have expected that.

So after the cops took Mai away, checked for any big injuries and asked us a few questions, we were finally free to go home.

I drove Ty Lee back to the coffee shop because she said she drove there in her pink sports car. Then I drove Zuko home. I didn't think he was capable of driving home on his bike after what happened.

When we got to his house, we had to explain to his Uncle what happened and show him the picture Mai sent me. The old man did not seem surprised that Azula went crazy, he said that he figured it would happen eventually.

Finally we were done explaining and it was 11:23 p.m. So his Uncle told me to go home and rest while he takes care of Zuko. I didn't really have a choice because I knew my dad, Sokka, and Gran-Gran would be wondering where I was.

* * *

At home, Sokka was freaking out. He said that he was watching the news and something involving people from our school, raping, and kidnapping was on.

"Where were you? That could have been you!" he yelled while pointing at the TV screen that showed a picture of the apartment building I left over an hour ago.

"Wait, they didn't give out any names?" I asked him.

"No, they weren't allowed to. Why? Do you know who did it?"

I ignored his questions. "So who did they say was involved?"

"Some guys crazy ex girlfriend, guys sister, guy who was kidnapped, guys girlfriend, and his girlfriends friend."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. _'Isn't it obvious who was involved?'_

"Shouldn't you have an idea at who was involved Sokka? I mean it is your class mates that were involved," my Gran-Gran asked.

"Give the boy a brake. There's a lot of kids in his school," my dad defended him.

"I know who was involved," I stated as I watched their shocked expressions.

"Does it have to do with why you where home so late?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Wait a minute! I think I know! You and Zuko saw the police and decided to follow them and see what was happening, right?" Sokka asked.

I face palmed myself in the forehead. "Your an idiot Sokka. That's far from what happened."

"So what happened then?" Gran-Gran asked.

So I told them what happened and showed them the picture.

"Wow," was all Sokka could say. He looked like he was about to faint. I'm guessing he couldn't believe what happened.

My dad and Gran-Gran hugged me, both saying how they where so proud of me.

Once they released me, Gran-Gran said, "You must be tired. How about you go take a nice long, hot shower and go to bed?"

I nodded in response. Then I slowly made my way up the stairs, only now feeling the effects of the day on my body.

* * *

**"Beep! Beep! Beep!" **

I woke up to my alarm clock that I must have accidentally set. I quickly slapped the snooze button and went back to sleep.

Three hours later, I woke up to Sokka crying to Gran-Gran about his lucky underwear.

"I can't believe you washed my lucky underwear! How could you?" He cried some where down the hall.

"Ssshhh! Keep it down! Katara needs to rest!" my Gran-Gran whisper shouted at him.

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep if they kept this up, so I just got out of bed and thought, '_What's the use_?'

It was nice not having anyone know I was awake because then I could get ready faster without Sokka coming in an asking, "Katara, have you seen my homework?" or "Where's my lucky underwear?"

After about half an hour of getting ready, I finally went downstairs to get some grub. I entered the kitchen to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Hello Sleepyhead," Gran-Gran said happily.

"Yes! Finally I can eat!" Sokka exclaimed. He quickly stacked his plate with five pancakes and six pieces of bacon. He was about to grab some more pancakes but Gran-Gran slapped his had away from them.

"Leave some for Katara! She's probably starving, after what she's been through I'd think you'd stop hogging the food in this house for at least one day because of it," she scolded.

"Sorry," he said. Gran-Gran nodded and handed me a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

Ten minutes later my plate was spotless. I couldn't believe how hungry I really was until the food was in front of me.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I would think you turned into Sokka," Gran-Gran teased.

I smiled. "Hey Gran-Gran, is dad at work?" I asked because I just now seemed to notice him gone.

"Of course, you know he works Saturday to Wednesday," she answered.

"Right, I guess I forgot. I'm gonna go call Zuko and see how he's doing. Kay?"

"Okay Sweety," Gran-Gran answered.

I got up from my seat and grabbed the home phone. Then I went up to my room to get some privacy while I made my call. I called his home phone only because he could be asleep. I doubt it though because firebenders rise with the sun, like I rise with the moon.

The phone ringed once before it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Iroh, it's me Katara," I said.

"Why hello Miss Katara. Let my guess, you wish to see how my nephew is doing?"

"Yes, can I speak with him?"

"I'm afraid he's still asleep but he's fine, just tired is all," he said.

I looked at my alarm clock, it read 11:30 a.m.

"But don't firebenders rise with the sun? Shouldn't he be up by now?" I asked.

"He should but he's not because he doesn't know the sun is up. I made sure that the curtains were covering the widows completely so he wouldn't feel or see the sun's rays. That way he can sleep as long as he needs to."

"How long did he stay up to?"

"Until 1:30 trying to get rid of the "dirty feeling" he got from Mai. He took three long showers and once his head met that pillow, he was out cold," Iroh said. I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see it.

"So what time can I come over to see him?" I asked.

"Give him until 2:00 o'clock and come over," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Mr. Iroh."

"Good bye Miss Katara and I told you you can just call me Uncle or Iroh."

"Sure Uncle, see ya later," I said and hung up.

* * *

A couple of hours later and I already called all my friend to come to the mall around 2:30 so Zuko and I could tell them what happened. Jet needs to know his girlfriend went to a mental prison. They all needed to know.

When I arrived at Zuko's house, Zuko answered the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Pretty good. Hey, do you wanna go to the mall?" I asked.

He looked a little thrown off by my random question but ended up saying 'yes' anyways.

We rode in Sokka's blue van to the mall, I was still driving. As we got out of the car, Zuko asked, "So why did we need to suddenly go to the mall?"

"Because we need to tell everyone what happened," I told him.

"And who's everyone?" he asked.

"The whole gang but minus Azula and Mai," I said as we entered the mall.

There, sitting in the seating area by the front doors, was the whole gang.

"There you are Sugarqueen!" Toph exclaimed standing up.

"Hey Toph," I said with a friendly smile that she couldn't see.

"Hey," Zuko greeted.

"So what's up with the meeting on such a short notice?" Jet asked.

"Well, you guys saw the thing with those students from our school on the news right?" I asked.

"Yes," everyone said but Toph who said,"I didn't see it, I heard it."

"Well that was us." I pointed to Zuko, Ty Lee, and myself.

"What?" everyone asked except Zuko, Ty Lee, Sokka, and myself.

"Yeah, Zuko got kidnapped by his sister and Mai. He also almost got raped and killed by Mai too. Then me and Ty Lee came to the rescue," I said.

"W-what but how did this happen?" Aang asked.

So I went into the retelling of our little adventure with a couple of side comments from Zuko and Ty Lee. I felt bad because Zuko had to go through the retelling of this again but it had to done, no matter how much it might hurt him to remember (if it hurt him at all to remember).

When I was done, Jet asked,"So my girlfriend is in a mental prison?"

"Yep," Zuko said.

"You got a crazy family Zuko. The only sane ones are you and your Uncle, who's obsessed with tea," Toph said.

"Well, Azula was the best girlfriend I've ever had. I'll miss her," Jet said. A hot, tall, blond walked by. He whistled. "Might as well get a rebound girl to get over the pain. Hey Blondy! Wait Up!" he yelled as he ran over to her.

"I don't think his heart will ever heal," Suki said. We all laughed.

"Come on guys, lets go shopping!" Ty Lee squealed as our laughter died down.

The guys all groaned (this also included Toph)

"Well, we are at the mall. So why not?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I brought my purse. Lets go," I said.

"Well you girls can go do what ever it is you girls do. Me, Haru, Aang and Zuko are going to the arcade," Sokka said as he stood up.

"Hey, I'm coming too! I hate shopping!" Toph said, also standing up.

"Kay, will meet you back here in a couple of hours," Suki said as everyone stood up to leave.

"Sure," we all said. Then split up and went our different ways.

I smiled as I walked beside Ty Lee and Suki to the shop called "Hot Topic". _'Things are pretty much back to normal now. Soon we'll forget about last night completely. No more crazy Mai and Azula trying to kill me or rape Zuko. Life is good.'

* * *

_

What Katara didn't know was that life wouldn't be to good for to long.

* * *

A.N.

**There WILL be a SEQUEL!** It might take awhile for me to make it but there will be one!

By the way, **thanks everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to know so many people liked it. Thanks!**


End file.
